Eiyu
by Thirrin73
Summary: AU "Let's just say Kiba-kun isn't the best knight in shining armor." Kiba/Sakura


**::**

_Hi and welcome to _**Eiyu**_, a random oneshot I was suddenly inspired to do!_

_Please read and review!_

_Here's a little basic info for you guys..._

**::**

Full Summary: "Let's just say Kiba-kun isn't the best knight in shining armor."

Pairing: Kiba/Sakura (and mentions of Shikamaru/Ino)

Disclaimer: All rights reserved. _Naruto_ and it's characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This plot, and all OCs used, belong to me :)

Warning: Not much to really warn you about...fluff, maybe.

_Here we go..._

**::**

Yamanaka Ino was leisurely looking through a clothing catalog one spring day. She was behind the counter of her parents flower shop waiting for a costumer. It had been a slow day and Ino was down right bored. She reached for her glass of lemonade and turned the page in her magazine just as the bell over the door of the shop rag, signaling that someone had walked in. Ino hastily put her magazine below the counter and put on her best welcoming smile. Her smile turned into a full-blown grin when she realized that her pink-haired best friend was the one who had entered the shop.

"Yo, Forehead! What brings you here? I would have figured you would be out with that sexy boyfriend of yours." The blonde said playfully. Her composure became serious when she noticed the sour look on Sakura's face. Ino leaned forward on the counter a bit and spoke.

"What's wrong Forehead? Something happen?" Ino's brows were furrowed. _"Why does Sakura look so...what's the word? Disappointed? No that's not it." _As Ino silently mused to herself, Sakura walked forward, leaned on the counter, and buried her face in her crossed arms. She muttered something into her arms and her shoulder's drooped.

"What was that Forehead? It's impolite to mumble, you know." Ino said, trying to lighten the mood.

Sakura's head slowly rose out of her arms. She sighed and glared at a spot on the counter. "Let's just say Kiba-kun isn't the best knight in shining armor." The pinkette answered, chewing on her bottom lip. Ino's eyebrow went up at this statement.

"What do you mean by that? What happened?" Sakura sighed again and turned around until she was facing the way she had come in. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back on the counter once more. Ino continued to look at her friend questioningly.

After a few moments, Sakura glanced back at Ino over her shoulder and spoke.

"Well Ino-Pig, about an hour ago Kiba-kun and I were walking down the street, having a grand ol' time, when this random guy started to hit on me. I was about to politely ask him to stop and to go away when Kiba-kun suddenly punched him in the face."

Ino giggled at this point but motioned for Sakura to continue. Sakura turned back around to face Ino and rested her head in her hand. "The two started to get in a fight and everyone on the street, as well as a few people inside the buildings, watched. They all started talking and I got really embarrassed. Just when I was moving to stop Kiba-kun, some kid grabbed my purse and took off!" Ino looked up from examining her dark-purple painted nails.

"No way. What did you do after that?" Sakura rubbed her temples, trying to will down the headache she felt coming on. "I wanted to run after him, but I didn't want to leave Kiba-kun. So I shouted at the kid and told him to stop but he kept on running. Kiba-kun must have heard me, because he looked up. The guy he was fighting noticed his distraction and kicked Kiba-kun off of him. The jerk jumped up and took off in the opposite direction the kid had run. And get this." Ino leaned forward a bit and asked, _"What?"_

"The guy yelled, _"Head for home Bro! I'll meet you there!" _I couldn't believe it, we'd been tricked into their plan to steal my purse!" Sakura exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air. Ino' jaw was slack.

"And what happened after that?" She questioned, magazine now long forgotten.

"Needless to say, Kiba-kun was pissed. Suddenly, he grabbed my by my shoulders and looked me in the eye. _"Don't worry babe," _He said in that deep, dreamy voice of his, _"I'll get your bag back. And I'll beat up that jerk while I'm at it. I'll catch up with you at Ino's flower-shop, so wait for me there." _Then he ran off in the direction the kid had gone. I stood there for a while, just staring after him, and then headed here." Sakura rolled her eyes and glared at the spot on the counter-top again.

"I'm still freaking mad though. If Kiba-kun had just acted a little more rationally, instead of starting a fight with the guy, my purse would have never been stolen!" Ino laughed and sighed dreamily. Sakura looked up at her in question.

"You're a lucky girl, Forehead. Most girls would _kill _for a boyfriend that would go through that much trouble just to get her purse back. There's no way Shika-kun would have chased after that thief, if we were in the same situation. I doubt he would have tried to beat up that creep too!" Ino sighed dramatically and glanced at Sakura. The pinkette was smiling now.

"Thanks Ino, you're right. Kiba-kun is such a sweetie." The girls giggled together and were only interrupted when the bell over the door rang again. They turned to see the brown-haired Inuzuka walk in, a sheepish grin dawning his face.

"Got your purse back, Sakura. And that guy won't be disturbing people for a while; I had a nice long chat with him." Kiba'sgrin turned a bit more feral as he finished speaking. Sakura smiled at him as she walked up to her boyfriend and took her purse from his outstretched hand. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek as thanks. He replied with a soft kiss on her lips.

"Come on, Kiba-kun, we can have dinner at my house tonight." She said after they broke apart. She turned to her blonde friend and waved goodbye. Ino waved back and brought out her magazine again. The couple exited the shop and their hands found the other's on their own accord. Sakura placed another kiss on Kiba's cheek and grinned to herself.

"_Kiba-kun might not be much of a knight in shining armor, but there's no way I would ever trade him for one."_

**::**

_The fluff! It burnsssss...! _

_But in a good way :D_

_This was a lot shorter than I expected, but I think it turned out pretty good._

_Tell me what you guys thought of _**Eiju**_!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**::**


End file.
